<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Field Trip by SonOfAPride1822</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388243">From the Field Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAPride1822/pseuds/SonOfAPride1822'>SonOfAPride1822</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Showki Bingo, Shownu | Son Hyunwoo, alternative universe, monsta x - Freeform, yoo kihyun - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAPride1822/pseuds/SonOfAPride1822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Son Hyunwoo, 3rd grade of High School. He's a typical trouble maker student in the school, but always be the top 5 in the school. Yoo Kihyun, 2nd grade of High School. Nerdy boy with cute face and thick glasses, of course he's always on top 3.</p><p>One day, their school held a field trip to a temple. Kihyun who always obeying the tour guide and write all the explanation met Hyunwoo who never follows the rules and likes to playing around. Of course it's not their first met, where will destiny lead their way to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the Field Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Field Trip</p><p>Yoo Kihyun, a nerdy who always standing in the front of the line when the school held a field trip. He has short black hair with bangs. He wears a thick and round glasses. He always bringing a book to take a note what the tour guide explain about the place. He is kind, he always lend his book to his friends to copying his note. He's always like that. </p><p>Now he's on the 2nd grade of High School. His focus is always on the tour guide, all the explanation is with him and he should write it on his book. He just don't want to disappointing his friends. </p><p>"Excuse me Mr. Oh. Can I go to the toilet, please?"</p><p>Ask Kihyun to his homeroom teacher.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Oh."</p><p>Kihyun then went to the toilet.</p><p>"Anyone else wanna use the toilet? We'll take a break for a while."</p><p>Some of the students then leave the group. Kihyun finished using the toilet, and came out from the toilet. He saw few students walking passes him by to another direction.</p><p>"Where are you going? The toilet is there."</p><p>Kihyun ask his few 'classmates'. </p><p>"Be quite Yoo, can you?"</p><p>They're smiling and then leaving Kihyun alone. Kihyun just watching them and going back to his group. On the way back, he saw Hyunwoo hiding behind the food stall. Who doesn't know Hyunwoo? He's a trouble maker student who always get to the top 5 on exam. Kihyun just stared him in silent. Until Hyunwoo starring back at him. It makes his heart pounding. </p><p>Hyunwoo put his index finger in front his lips, a sign for Kihyun to keep quiet. Kihyun only nods before leaving. </p><p>"Is everyone in here already?"</p><p>Ask Mr. Oh.</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Kihyun and some of the students answering. </p><p>"Okay, we'll continued the tour."</p><p>And the tour begin again. They're walking around the temple until the tour finished at around 4 p.m.</p><p>"Okay kids, now you have your free time, don't forget to get back to the homestay before 11. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir!" </p><p>Answer the student before they're leaving. They're took their baggage in the bus before going to explore the temple. </p><p>Kihyun now alone, with his camera, he walking around the temple and taking pictures. He was taking pictures and find Hyunwoo, his senior, sit on the bench with a glass of cold beverage. He's taking his pictures. Hyunwoo's side profile is so good, yes he's handsome. Because of the clicking sound, Hyunwoo then look at him. </p><p>"Did you just taking my picture?"</p><p>Kihyun frozen at the question. </p><p>"Sunbae, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—."</p><p>"Come here. I wanna see."</p><p>Kihyun then walking closer to Hyunwoo. He still scary, what if Kihyun going to be bullied by him? Kihyun gave him his camera. He is standing while looking at his shoes.</p><p>"It looks good." </p><p>Hyunwoo just smiling. He then trying to take picture of Kihyun. </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Kihyun looking at Hyunwoo. Click. Kihyun looks so innocent, he bit his lower lip while looking at Hyunwoo shyly. </p><p>"It's cute."</p><p>Said Hyunwoo while smiling. </p><p>"Sit with me."</p><p>Kihyun follows what Hyunwoo said. He sat beside Hyunwoo and look at the forest surrounding the temple. His cheeks colored like pink coral. </p><p>"Take a picture of me please."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>That sudden request from Hyunwoo. Kihyun take his camera from him then took some pictures of Hyunwoo. First he looking at the forest, then look at the camera before he look at Kihyun. </p><p>"How is it?"</p><p>Kihyun look at the pictures. He took too many. </p><p>"It's good."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"You're—</p><p>Handsome."</p><p>Kihyun said quietly. Hyunwoo almost can't hear what the little boy said. </p><p>"Thank you. May I?"</p><p>Hyunwoo ask for the camera so he can look at what Kihyun took. The picture was so good. Not that because of his handsome face, but because Kihyun's skills. Kihyun starring back at the forest</p><p>"You good at taking pictures, why don't you join the photographer club?"</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"My parents won't allow me."</p><p>"They supposed to support their son's dream."</p><p>"It's hard. They are always busy and never heard my opinion."</p><p>"What the? Why?"</p><p>"They want me to be a doctor and get a scholarship to study abroad."</p><p>Kihyun starring his shoes, the tears starting to slipped out from his eyes. Hyunwoo look at him with empathy. Hyunwoo closing the distance and hug Kihyun, patting his back.</p><p>"It's okay, you can cry."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's not your fault. It's true that crying not solves the problem, but it makes you a bit relax." </p><p>Kihyun now getting calm down a bit. He's not sobbing like before. The sun is setting now and the sky turned purplish. </p><p>"Let's go, it's getting darker."</p><p>Hyunwoo packing his bag, throw his empty cup to the bin. Kihyun follows him. They're going to the opposite direction from their homestay. </p><p>"Where are we going, sunbae?"</p><p>Hyunwoo suddenly stop. He turned around to look at Kihyun.</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Yoo Kihyun."</p><p>"We're going to my grandparents house, Kihyun. You can eat, sleep, and whatever you want there without getting annoyed by your noisy friends. And don't call me sunbae, just Hyung. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay, Hyunwoo Hyung."</p><p>"It sounds cuter and better. Let's go."</p><p>They continued their trip to Hyunwoo's grandparents house. The village looks so vintage. The environment still the same from the past, but now they have electricity. </p><p>"You can take pictures tomorrow. We will going back to Seoul on Monday."</p><p>"Is it okay?"</p><p>"It's okay. I always do that even from the beginning. You can message your parents."</p><p>They keep walking untill they arrived at Hyunwoo's grandparents house. Hyunwoo lead Kihyun to enter the gate and met his grandparents in the terrace, enjoying sunset. They welcomed Kihyun. </p><p>"You never bring your partner here. Welcome."</p><p>Hyunwoo's grandma standing while hugging Kihyun. Hyunwoo just smiling like an idiot.</p><p>"Look! How cute your boyfriend is, Hyunwoo."</p><p>She smiling from ear to ear. Kihyun only blushed at the comment. He want to refute it but can't. Then four of them entering the house. Grandma heating the dinner for Hyunwoo and Kihyun. While the kids eating, grandpa prepare Hyunwoo's room, he adding more futon to the room.</p><p>After eating dinner, both of them went directly to Hyunwoo's room. Hyunwoo didn't need to unpack his bag because some of his clothes are there. While Kihyun unpacking his bag in the corner of the room. </p><p>"You want to use the bathroom?"</p><p>Hyunwoo look at Kihyun holding his toiletries. Kihyun look at Hyunwoo and nodding. Hyunwoo said to follow him. The bathroom was in the back of the house, and it's not the part with the house. It has its building. Hyunwoo waiting for Kihyun while he's taking a bath. </p><p>The bathroom was located at the backyard, there are spring tub in it. The lights only on the house and inside the bathroom, there's no light in the pathway to the bathroom. After minutes Kihyun coming out from the bathroom. </p><p>"Sorry if it's inconvenient."</p><p>"No, no. It's really okay, and there's a spring tub too." </p><p>Hyunwoo only smile. Both of them get back to Hyunwoo's room. Hyunwoo busy with his phone, probably gaming because of his serious face. Kihyun make a report about the trip. Usually the students should make a report about the trip. </p><p>Kihyun mumbling about what he got from the tour guide. Then suddenly Hyunwoo starring at him. For so long. Kihyun trying to ignore that, but his cheeks was so hot to do that. </p><p>"Hyung, why you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"You are so cute."</p><p>Just few words from Hyunwoo, Kihyun can feels his heart pounding so hard. Hyunwoo smiling till his eyes formed a cute eye smile. Kihyun not replying, he just focusing on his report. Hyunwoo then come closer to Kihyun, he corrected some facts about the temple.</p><p>"How did you know, Hyung?"</p><p>"My grandparents was the fifth generation who lives in this house, Ki." </p><p>Kihyun continued writing his report. In the middle of writing, grandma calling them. Both of them coming to the family room, there are traditional snacks and fresh fruits on the table in front of the television.  Four of them enjoying the night snacks while talking. The television is off. </p><p>Grandma is curious about Kihyun. She ask Kihyun his background, sure it's not the private one. Kihyun tell them one by one. How he loves cooking and cleaning, His hobby about photography, his parents who were always busy and didn't care about him, and how he's close with Hyunwoo. </p><p>"I'm confessed to Kihyun first." </p><p>Kihyun starring at Hyunwoo with eyes open wide and then start to blushing from that. They continued the talk for few more minutes. After finishing the snacks, the grandparents went to their room and Kihyun and Hyunwoo are back to Hyunwoo's room. </p><p>Kihyun prepare the futon beside Hyunwoo, he did it without a word. Leaving Hyunwoo clueless behind it. </p><p>"Do you want a glass of water, Ki?"</p><p>"Sure. Thank you." </p><p>Kihyun answering without seeing Hyunwoo. He just busied himself because of his reddened face. His heart still pounding hard. Hyunwoo come back with two glasses of water, he put on the table under the window. The futons are in the middle of the room, there is no distance between them. </p><p>When both of them are ready, Hyunwoo turned off the light. The only light source is come from the moon through ventilation. Kihyun put his glasses near his head, and trying to shut his eyes. Hyunwoo on his left side, starring at him. Kihyun really can feel the gaze. It's too strong. </p><p>"Ki."</p><p>Kihyun laying down on his left side, he is now facing Hyunwoo. He didn't open his eyes, just pretending to be sleep. He just want to know what Hyunwoo will doing to him. Suddenly, a hand rubbing his right cheek. A slow rubbing with only a thumb. </p><p>Kihyun feel his cheek is empty, then he heard something moving closer. It must be Hyunwoo, who else? Now there's really no distance between them. Hyunwoo put his hand back on kihyun's cheek, rubbing it slowly. </p><p>"How can pretty person like you living under the pressure? I really like you, Ki. From your freshman year. You're so cute with round face, white skin, and round glasses sitting on your cute nose. I know you're pretending to be sleep. You can laugh at my cheesy words."</p><p>Hyunwoo whispering to Kihyun. The sound they only can hear was the wind, crickets, and the clock. He can hear Hyunwoo's whisper clearly too. Kihyun opened his eyes, Hyunwoo was looking at him happily.</p><p>"Is it true?"</p><p>Kihyun's voice a little bit shaky. He wants to cry. </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Thank you, Hyunwoo Hyung."</p><p>Kihyun start sobbing in silent. Hyunwoo is panicked to see that. </p><p>"Why are you crying?"</p><p>Kihyun trying to calm himself a bit, Hyunwoo's hand move to his back. He's getting closer, Hyunwoo is giving a hug.</p><p>"I never hearing a compliment like that, even when I was kid. My family never said I'm cute or pretty. Your grandparents are kind, I like them. You're kind, I love you too. Thank you, Hyunwoo Hyung."</p><p>"Then I'm officially your boyfriend?"</p><p>"I'd love to hear that."</p><p>Kihyun now chuckle a bit. He is still in Hyunwoo's bear hug. They're smiling like idiot. </p><p>"Can I kiss you, Ki?"</p><p>They're loosen up the hug so they can see each other eyes. Kihyun closing his eyes when Hyunwoo's face got closer. Their lips sealed together. Hyunwoo trying to french kissed Kihyun, but Kihyun doesn't know how to kiss so he only follows Hyunwoo's lead. They head move a bit to make a comfortable position. Hyunwoo licks Kihyun's lips, trying to get the permission to entering his mouth. Kihyun open the mouth slowly, letting Hyunwoo in. He let a little moan because of Hyunwoo. He really makes Kihyun excited and loved. Kihyun grips Hyunwoo's front shirt tightly. The kiss got deeper. Hyunwoo's left hand turned to be Kihyun's pillow while his right hand on his waist, massaging Kihyun a bit. After the saliva got everywhere and almost running out the breath, they're apart. </p><p>Kihyun open his eyes only to see Hyunwoo smiling again. Kihyun's stomach filled with butterflies, he feels relieved. Hyunwoo then kissed kihyun's forehead and said good night to Kihyun before they driving away to the dreamland. </p><p>••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>"Hyung, wake up."</p><p>Kihyun wake Hyunwoo up. The sunshine was come to the room through the open window. Hyunwoo slowly awake after several trial. He rub his eyes, trying to adjust the light. </p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>"It's already 8. You have conference call at 9.30 right? I've prepared breakfast. Wanna get shower or not? Come on wake up, I will prepare your shirt and tie."</p><p>"No need, it's off Cam conference call."</p><p>"Alright, come on wake up."</p><p>Hyunwoo still sitting on the bed, shirtless and messy hair. He's watching Kihyun entering the bathroom. Then back to sit beside him. </p><p>"Where's my morning kiss?"</p><p>Kihyun smiled. He give Hyunwoo a peck. Then trying to pull Hyunwoo out of the bed. Kihyun still wearing Hyunwoo's grey pajama shirt while Hyunwoo wears the trousers. Kihyun always buy a pajama set in Hyunwoo size, he often buy a set for him too if he gonna sleepover at Minhyuk's or Hyungwon's place. </p><p>He just love Hyunwoo's smell on the shirt. When Hyunwoo went to the office, he usually wears Hyunwoo's shirt at home or when he hang out with friends, he wears Hyunwoo's hoodie. He only wears his when he went for fine dining with Hyunwoo. He rarely wears his own clothes, except for underwear. </p><p>"Coffee, tea, milk or juice?"</p><p>"Hot tea please." </p><p>Today's breakfast is ham sandwich with american cheese and egg. Kihyun brings two cups of tea and have a breakfast beside Hyunwoo. </p><p>"What do you want for lunch? We have shrimp, pasta, chicken."</p><p>"Wanna hang out?"</p><p>"Sure! The quarantine is so boring. I wanna date with you outside."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>They continued to eating in silent. Few minutes passed by, they finished eating breakfast.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Hyunwoo said that and kiss Kihyun's cheek before leaving him washing the dishes, he then preparing the documents for the call in his work room. The call was run smoothly, the result is good and Hyunwoo can give his best for the presentation about the monthly report. He look at the clock, it's almost 12.</p><p>Kihyun walk to the work room, open the door slowly and peeking to check if the conference call finished or not. Hyunwoo looked at him and smile. He finally entering the room. Hyunwoo still on the Mac, revised some data in his document. Kihyun sit on Hyunwoo's lap. </p><p>"Isn't finished yet?"</p><p>"Just little bit revised. Did you take a bath?"</p><p>"Nope, I read a book and then fall asleep."</p><p>Kihyun lay his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder and put his hands on his shirtless chest. Hyunwoo put his left hand on kihyun's back, rubbing it there up and down so he can back to sleep. Kihyun didn't sleep yet, he's purring like a cat. </p><p>His hand reach the bottom, he grabs his butt cheeks.</p><p>"Why you don't wear underwear, hm?"</p><p>Hyunwoo lowering his voice, speaking on his ear. His hand move changed, now patting then squeeze it. Kihyun moaning by the action. </p><p>"I ain't wearing any since last night."</p><p>"Why I just found out now?"</p><p>Hyunwoo patting then squeeze it repeatedly, make Kihyun moans harder. Kihyun now hugging Hyunwoo's neck while moaning in his ears.</p><p>"Hyun~ Mmh~"</p><p>"Is this my lunch? Hmm?"</p><p>"You can have this."</p><p>"Really, Ki?"</p><p>Kihyun answers with moan. He hugs Hyunwoo tightly, moaning his name out of excitement. Hyunwoo put his finger on his hole, poke it.</p><p>"Why still tight? We do it few times last night. Hm?"</p><p>"I don't know." </p><p>Hyunwoo slipped in one finger without lubrication. Loosen up the hole. He reach deeper, searching the spot. Kihyun whining, Hyunwoo find out his spot. He then adding one finger in, make the scissoring movement while his brain try to focusing on the document and saved it.</p><p>"Just put it in, I can handle it."</p><p>Hyunwoo pulled out his fingers then lowering his pajama trousers with his underwear. His big cock standing hardly and proud, the head sticking into Kihyun's pink and small hole. Kihyun hug getting tighter in Hyunwoo's shoulders. Kihyun whining when Hyunwoo slowly entering him. </p><p>"It's hurt."</p><p>"Look at me, babe."</p><p>Kihyun shut his eyes tightly, trying to move his face from Hyunwoo's shoulder. When Kihyun already facing Hyunwoo, he kiss him to relaxed him a bit. Kihyun feels Hyunwoo's cock is really huge even after he spent time together and this is not his first time. Now he feels Kihyun a bit relax, he thrust deeper on one move, Kihyun startled by the movement and accidentally bit Hyunwoo lower lip. It's bleeding a bit.</p><p>"Ah! I'm sorry, Hyun~"</p><p>"It's okay, Ki. I can proudly brags about the scar to my college."</p><p>Kihyun hit Hyunwoo in the chest, he's embarrassed by the comment. Now Hyunwoo fully inside Kihyun. He give the sign and Hyunwoo moves slowly, in and out. Kihyun blessed by the moment, he shut his eyes and looked up to give Hyunwoo room in his neck, painting maroon colored roses there. There are so many hickey already, almost turned darker in some part. </p><p>"Can you open this?"</p><p>Hyunwoo bit his nip, still covered by the pajamas. Kihyun open the button, from the top until it fully shows his milky white skin with maroon roses. Hyunwoo lays Kihyun on the table, aside to his Mac. </p><p>"You pretty little baby." </p><p>Hyunwoo kissed his plump chest. Kihyun is very diligent, but he's the laziest person when it comes to work out. He even amazed how Hyunwoo manage to get to the gym after working at the office, 3 times a week. He tried work out before, when they first move to LA. He did it for 6 months, and only one thing change. His chest got bigger and his losing his round belly, but there's no sign if he would have abs. Though he always do the same as Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo grow with his sculpture-like body, don't forget the tanned skin. Kihyun could make a presentation of thousands slide about how perfect Hyunwoo is, his body, his heart, his mind. </p><p>His lips on top of Kihyun's right nip, licking, sucking, and biting like a thirsty baby. Kihyun can only let his moan, Hyunwoo said it was wonderful to hear that sound especially when he calls "Hyunwoo" with a whiny tone. Hyunwoo speeding up the in and out movement. He knows Kihyun is closer, the hole is clenching his cock so tight. </p><p>"You wanna cum, Ki?"</p><p>"Yes! Ah!"</p><p>"Together, Ki."</p><p>From the beginning, Hyunwoo hitting his sweet spot. Kihyun feels so high when Hyunwoo did it. He never felt bored when it comes to sex with Hyunwoo, the man always know a way to make Kihyun so high. Even after their 4th marriage anniversary. </p><p>"Hyun, kiss me."</p><p>Hyunwoo lowering his body, their lips met for a passionate kiss. In the middle of the kiss, Kihyun squirting his sperm and moaning. Hyunwoo following him after few more thrust, squirting deep inside Kihyun.</p><p>Both are almost out of breath, their body wet with sweat. Their chest up and down craving for air like crazy. Hyunwoo pull Kihyun into his hug, bring him to the shower. Their body were stick to each other, and Hyunwoo still inside him. </p><p>"Hyun~"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Pull out."</p><p>"Once again?"</p><p>Kihyun whining like a child after that, and they really do it once again at the bathtub. After shower they go to the bedroom, Kihyun still in Hyunwoo's arms. As usual, he wears his husband big tshirt then laying on the bed. </p><p>"Hyun, I wanna tell you important thing."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>They're now face to face laying on the bed.</p><p>"Promise me you won't mad at me."</p><p>"Is this bad?"</p><p>"I liked someone else."</p><p>"Huh? Who's this guy? How long?</p><p>Hyunwoo wake up, he sit in front of Kihyun. His facial expressions didn't look good. </p><p>"Hey, let me finished okay."</p><p>Hyunwoo answered with silence. He won't look at Kihyun.</p><p>"It's been 10 weeks I think, and this guy will call you Daddy."</p><p>Hyunwoo look at Kihyun shocked. Kihyun took Hyunwoo's hand to his belly. Rubbing it.</p><p>"I'm pregnant."</p><p>Kihyun smiling. </p><p>"Really, Ki?"</p><p>Kihyun only nodding. Hyunwoo smiled at him, then hug him with all of his heart. </p><p>"Oh my God, Kihyun. When you checked it?"</p><p>"Last month, when I asked you to pick me at the grocery store. I went to doctor first."</p><p>"Oh God, my Yoo beautiful Kihyun. How can my baby have a baby?"</p><p>"Hyun!" </p><p>Both of them laugh after the cringe comment from Hyunwoo.</p><p>"I love you, Ki."</p><p>"Love you too, Hyun."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this, if you like it please press the "kudos" button! This is my first full English fiction, sorry if my English is bad coz it's not my mother language and I will repair it on the next fiction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>